


Liar Liar

by MaddieWrites



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Honesty, M/M, Manipulation, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Virgil tells the other sides the truth about his history with Deceit, prompting their sudden decision to be more honest with one another. But this decision might've been bigger than any of them realized, prompting confessions no one could've imagined. (This is not as cool as I just made it sound)





	1. Chapter 1

"Virgil, I love your eyeshadow." A smooth voice whispered.  
"W-What?" He turned around. Who said that? No one knew his name. The kitchen was empty except for Creativity, and he couldn't see Virgil. None of the light sides couldn't see the dark ones, so Princey wasn't the one talking to him. He must be hearing things. Anxiety shook it off and headed upstairs.  
"Virgil, I don't think you're a mistake. I don't wish you would disappear." The same voice cooed.  
"Who are you?" Virgil whipped around but no one was there.  
"I'm like you, hated, scorned, scoffed at, alone. No one likes me either. We have to stick together, people like us. We don't have anyone else, just each other."  
"I don't even know who you are. How did you know my name?" Virgil asked.  
"I'm your friend, of course I know your name." Morality suddenly appeared, but it wasn't Morality. Sure, he was the only side who could see both dark and light sides, but he never talked to the dark ones. Sometimes he would leave food for Virgil, or a note, but the other two had lectured him about talking to the dark sides. He never spoke to them anymore.  
"Think of me as a nicer version of him; the good version." The new Morality smiled.  
"But... But he is good." Virgil protested.  
"Almost. We're separated into light and dark, not good and bad. The light sides are really the worst of them all, not the dark sides. They're so selfish and mean, but Thomas thinks they're necessary, so they're light sides. He doesn't think he needs us, so we're dark sides. Morality isn't good. He still won't talk to you, won't touch you, won't look at you. He's just openminded enough to see us, leave us a thing or two. It's still not enough to make him good, but I will admit he's the best light side we have."  
"So, what's your name?" Anxiety asked.  
"Call me whatever you want."  
"What trait are you?" He had to know something about this stranger.  
"I'm Deceit. I know, it sounds bad, but Anxiety sounds bad too. I'm the white lies Thomas tells. I'm the times he pretended to like a gift he didn't want. I'm the times he said he liked a shirt or haircut he didn't like. I'm the times he was nice when he could've been mean. I'm like you. You're the times he double checked his suitcase. You're the reason he locks his home and car, and remembers to he big projects done on time. You protect him, but he wants to get rid of you, so you're a dark side. Well he doesn't want me either, so why not stick together? You and I could go far."  
"Go far?" Virgil asked. Great, another dark side that wanted to use him for something. They were never clear on why they wanted to align with him, but they all thought he could provide something.  
"Yes, I think you and I could be friends one day. You're not like the others, you're not evil. You only want to protect Thomas, just like I do."  
"Y-You do?"  
"Yes. I tell white lies so he doesn't ruin friendships. I protect the things he cares about most. We aren't all that different. So, wanna be friends?"  
And Virgil was tempted, but they'd just met, and he'd been approached by others in similar ways and they only wanted to use him...  
"I really do like your eyeshadow. It sets you apart."

"So you just said yes? You agreed to be his friend because he liked your eyeshadow?" Roman interrupted.  
"He was the first person who'd ever said that. It felt different." Virgil explained.  
"Why did the other dark sides approach you? What did they want?" Patton asked.  
"I'm getting there, let me finish."

"Hey Virgil." Deceit smiled.  
"Hey."  
"I just wanted to check in and make sure you ate today. I know you forget a lot."  
"Really? I... Wow, uh, no I didn't eat yet."  
"I'll make you some soup. You like soup, right?"  
Virgil nodded. "That's really nice of you, thank you."  
"You're worth it." He beamed. And that was the first time anyone had told Anxiety he was worth anything, so he let Deceit make him soup.

"The fact that he was the actual embodiment of Deceit didn't set off a red flag?" Logan asked.  
"Everything about him set off a red flag, but he was so nice to me... It was hard to be suspicious of him when he treated me the way he did. I let my guard down."  
"The literal snake eye wasn't enough to tip you off?"  
"I told you, he was the first person to even /pretend/ to like me. I didn't care if it was real or not." Virgil admitted.

"You like Black Cauldron, right?" Deceit asked.  
"Yeah, it's my favorite Disney movie."  
"We should watch it tonight, we can cuddle if you want."

"You cuddled with Deceit?" Thomas asked.  
"You guys aren't making this story easy to tell."  
"Alright, we'll be quiet." Roman assured him.

They were cuddling after the movie when he blurted it it.  
"You know, you're on the border between light and dark."  
"What?" Virgil sat up to look at him. Deceit said a lot of weird things, but this was the weirdest.  
"Thomas needs you. There has to be a part of him that knows that. That's why Morality can see you."  
"I thought he could see everyone. I'm really almost a light side?" Virgil almost couldn't believe it. "You're not deceiving me, are you?"  
"Why would I lie about this? If you can convince another side, Logic or Creativity, that you're necessary, you would flip and become a light side. You could enter the main part of Thomas's mind, the part where you can reach him."

"He was actually telling the truth? I didn't think he could physically do anything other than lie." Logan frowned.  
"Well, now he can only tell lies, but he used to be able to tell truths too."

"Wait, are you serious? They'd be able to see me, talk to me?"  
"Yes. They'd love you as much as I do." Deceit assured him.  
"But... I'd be an ex-dark side. Wouldn't they hate me?"  
"No, of course not. You're a protector. That's as noble as you can get."  
"Don't you think I overdo it sometimes? I mean, as a light side, I'd have more influence, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Wouldn't that be bad?"  
"No, you'd only be able to protect Thomas better."  
"Well... How would I convince someone who can't see me that I'm important?"  
"The first thing you need to do is believe that you're important."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Virgil, you need to become a light side so you can protect Thomas. I can't tell you everything, but there's something bigger going on here. If you don't get to the main area of his mind soon, Thomas will be in big trouble. You're the only one who can save him. Do you believe you're important now?"

"And you didn't question what this 'bigger thing' was?" Logan scoffed.  
"Look, I was eating up everything he told me. I wanted to believe it so I did. Can I tell the story?"  
"I suppose."

"I-. Me?"  
"Yes, you. Thomas listens to you, but not enough. If the others could see you, you would be able to save him. You're important."  
"O-Okay. I believe you. What now?"  
"Now the other two will be able to see flashes of you, hear bits of what you say. You believing in yourself is enough to do that. Now, you need to convince one of them that you matter. Logic will be easier. He'll look at it objectively."  
"How do I convince him?"  
"You'll figure it out, I believe in you."

"You ended up convincing me logically. If I could see you, even if it wasn't all the time, you had to be necessary."  
"I know."

"What do you mean I can't touch you anymore!?!" Virgil shrieked, tears streaming. He'd just tried to hug Deceit and fallen through him.  
"I'm a dark side, you're a light side. It's remarkable you can still see me."  
"Why would you have me do this!?!"  
"I thought it would make you happy. Aren't you happy?"  
"They don't like me, they won't touch me, they don't... I just-. I wish you were a light side too."  
"There's no way to do that, I'll always be a dark side."  
Virgil's face fell.  
"But, there is a way that I could be turned more prominent in Thomas's mind. I'd have more power, more control, and I'd be able to touch you."  
"How? What do you need me to do?"

"And you were doing his bidding just like that?" Roman asked.  
"I just had to open a door, let him through to the main part of Thomas's mind. I wanted my only friend back, so I did it."  
"Then what happened?" Patton asked.  
"He was still nice. He still lied to me, let me vent when I needed to. He was still a friend, but... Over time, it became clear he only wanted to gain more control, and he only tolerated me. I could've banished him then, but he was still my first and only friend, and he did still tolerate me. Even if he didn't really care, he pretended to. That was enough for me. I figured, as long as I was useful, he'd be my friend, so I kept helping him. I didn't fight when he influenced Thomas, I helped him gain power."  
"But you two aren't friends now, what happened?" Thomas asked.  
"It was my job to protect you. He was making me go against that. I had to stop him from destroying your friendships. Your friends... Mean a lot to me. I had to do something. So I reigned him in. He turned mean, and we grew apart. But now he's strong enough to let other dark sides into the main part of your mind; the part we're in. Now they can get to you and it's all my fault."  
"Virgil, it's not all your fault. You were just doing what felt right. You were helping your friend. There's nothing wrong with that." Patton assured him.  
"So that's how Deceit got into my mind? The part where he can access me?" Thomas asked.  
"Yes."  
"And there's no way to get rid of him?"  
"Not that we know of at this time." Logan sighed.  
"One way is to keep telling the truth, and you my friend, you're leaving out a very important part of this story." Deceit cooed from the other side of the room.  
"Virgil, I would recommend you reveal the portion you've left out." Logan spoke up. Virgil lowered his gaze, clearly ashamed, but he knew he had to tell them.  
"We were more than friends." He spat, as if disgusted with himself. "/Way/ more than friends."  
"Family?" Patton asked.  
"No Patton, we had sex." Virgil sighed. "That's what Deceit is getting at here. He wants me to tell you all that he and I used to have sex. I loved him, and he used that to his own benefit."  
"Always with the past tense, so deceiving." The snake eyed side purred.  
"I don't love you anymore." Virgil stated firmly.  
"Love me or not, you miss it."  
"Miss it or not, I'm never coming back." Virgil shoved him back into the depth of Thomas's mind. "So that's the full story. Do with it what you will. I can leave if you want to talk it over."  
"Please, stay. We need to discuss this as a group." Logan spoke up. "Now, the fact that Virgil and Deceit were close in the past will not change anything. Virgil is still a part of this family, regardless of past interactions with certain individuals."  
"Interesting way to put it." Thomas frowned.  
"I just can't believe that you, and Deceit... I did not peg you as someone so adventurous." Roman admitted.  
"There's nothing 'adventurous' about it." Virgil pouted.  
"Guys, we're missing the point here. Virgil is clearly trustworthy or he wouldn't have told us all that. Logan's right. This doesn't change anything." Thomas spoke up.  
"Well, I mean, it kind of changes a little bit. I'm not trying to offend anyone, but if you were that easily manipulated last time, who says Deceit can't deceive you again?" Roman asked. "I'm not trying to point fingers or be mean, I'm just concerned."  
"It's okay Roman. I thought of it too." Logan admitted. "It is a little worrying."  
"Not it's not, silly!" Patton laughed. "Deceit could only control Virgil last time because Virgil needed him, right kiddo?"  
Anxiety nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he knew better than to lie.  
"Well Virgil doesn't need him anymore! He has us now."  
"So Deceit has no leverage." Logan agreed.  
"I'm not so sure... Didn't you say you missed him?" Thomas asked.  
"He also said he'd never do it again, and I for one trust Virgil." Roman decided. "Logan's right after all, as long as we're here for Virgil, Deceit can't use him."  
"But that doesn't mean he won't try." Virgil spoke up. "He will. He'll try whatever he can to get to Thomas, whether that's flattering Roman or Logan, or telling me or Patton he wants another chance. Please be wary of him; he's toxic, and he'll hurt you."  
"We'll be careful." Logan promised. "And on top of that, we need to stick together, be there for each other, and above all else, be honest. We can't give him that edge."  
"Be honest, just all the time? What about white lies, or minor lies by omission?" Roman asked.  
"Princey is right, being completely honest and open with one another is kind of a big step. I mean, I don't really know you guys all that well yet." Virgil admitted.  
"I wouldn't say we have to tell the truth one hundred percent of the time; remember the example with Kant? Telling the truth all the time would be impossible, but do it as often as you can. As for lying by omission, well if you feel guilty for hiding it, you should probably play it safe and tell the truth. That goes for you too, Thomas. You need to tell as many truths as possible throughout your daily life." Logan clarified. "At least until we figure out how to get rid of Deceit. That being said, I think Patton and I need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lies...

"Patton, I just gave a big speech on how we can't lie if we're going to get rid of Deceit. That means we can't keep lying to them."  
"I just don't want them to feel... Uncomfortable around us."  
"They won't, I promise. We really need to tell them." Logan sighed.   
"I know just... Not yet?"   
"Patton. This is something that effects the others. If Virgil and Roman started dating, wouldn't you want them to tell us?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah, but I just..."  
"They deserve to know."  
"I don't see why it's such a big deal we tell them, Lo. We were dating before Deceit showed up, and they didn't know then. Waiting a little bit for all this to die down shouldn't be that big of a deal. I don't want to throw too many changes at Virgil all at once, you know how he gets sometimes. We make him admit he and a dark side were involved in the past, we tell him he can't ever do it again, and then two minutes later we're telling him /we're/ involved? And I'm sure Roman has a secret or two to share, it'll feel like his world is falling apart."  
"You do have a point... Perhaps it would be better to wait, for Virgil's sake. If we drop this on him now, he may feel the need to turn to Deceit for comfort, as he and Roman aren't close, and he may not feel like he can turn to us. Alright, we'll wait. But if Deceit is clearly being empowered by this, we'll share the news and explain why we waited. Does that sound alright?"  
Patton nodded.   
"Good."

"Hey, Virgil."  
"Go away Deceit."  
"Aww, you used to greet me with a smile, and a kiss. What happened to that?" He pouted.  
"You happened. We can't do this anymore, the others will get mad." Virgil sighed.  
"You never used to care what they thought." Deceit frowned.  
"Things are different now. I /can't/."  
"One kiss, for old times sake." He pleaded. "I know you miss it, I miss it too. They'll never know, just-. Please?"  
And how was Virgil supposed to say 'no' to that? This was what he'd been missing for so long. Why should he have to resist it? So he grabbed Deceit's collar and pulled him in, lips colliding. And it felt like coming home. 

"Virgil, look, I haven't been completely honest with you, and since we can't lie anymore, I figure I better fess up." Roman sighed. "And this is not how I imagined telling you, or when, but... I know we haven't gotten along very well in the past, so this may come as a shock to you-."  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" Virgil asked, watching him stumble over his words.   
"Yes, look I kind of have what one might call, in certain circumstances, a bit of a, well I think it might be a crush on you."  
Virgil blinked, not sure he'd heard correctly. "What."   
"I like you, okay? As more than a friend, and I know things are complicated because I've been mean to you, and because you and Deceit were a thing, and you still have feelings for him, but... I couldn't live with myself if we went on without you knowing how I felt."  
"You... You like /me/?"  
"Yes, I know, shocking. Just think about it okay? I'd like you to give me a shot. If you don't want to, I understand, but-." Roman surged forward and kissed him. It was different, new, strange. Nothing like Deceit, but somehow exactly like him. He tasted different, like cherry lip balm and... And something Virgil couldn't place. The kiss was quick, a little too quick, and then Roman left. He wanted to give Virgil some space and time to process it. He clarified they didn't have to try anything Virgil didn't want to, and reminded him he'd like a chance. Then he just walked away. And Virgil didn't know what to do. He knew the right thing here would be go on at least one date with Roman, stop all contact with Deceit, and let Princey be the prince of his dreams instead. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted to run away with Deceit, have picnics with him, see movies, go on dates, and make love like they used to. He was so confused, didn't know where to turn. Well, he knew where to turn, but he wasn't allowed to see Deceit anymore. But... He'd already kissed him, might as well go all the way.

"Virgil." Deceit was clearly shocked.  
"Hey, can I come in?"  
"Yeah, I didn't know you remembered how to get to my room. It's been a while."  
"Yeah..." Virgil sat next to him on the bed.  
"You okay?"  
"Not really. It's all just a mess, and you're my coping mechanism, but they don't want me to see you anymore. They didn't even offer anything else, they just sort of took you away." He sighed.  
"Well, you can always come to me and just not tell them. It's wrong of them to just tell you to stop seeing me. You clearly aren't close enough to just confide in them randomly. It takes time to build relationships, they should know that." Deceit put an arm around him, and that was perfect. And then they were kissing, and that was perfect too. Clothing was shed until they were actually wearing a normal amount of it, and then Deceit's shirt came off.  
"Is this okay?" He asked. He always asked.  
"Yeah."  
"But what about the others? Won't they get mad?" Deceit pulled back.  
"I never used to care what they thought about, and I miss not caring." Virgil breathed, pulling his own shirt off and kissing him hard. This was the only time he was ever comfortable with his body. It was hard to hate it when Deceit was kissing him all over, telling him how beautiful he was. Everything felt amazing; this was everything he'd missed over their time apart, everything he'd craved when he felt lonely. It was magical. Virgil knew that was a stupid description, but it was true. Deceit pulled away, locking eyes with Anxiety. It was like they were back at the beginning, like everything had reset to the first time they'd kissed. Virgil had been the one to lean in, in a burst of courage, and kissed Deceit. When he pulled back, they'd locked eyes just like this, out of breath with hearts full of magic.   
"So, you wanna do that again? Cause that was pretty great." Deceit laughed, just like he'd done so long ago.  
"You aren't going to slap me?" Virgil asked, his scripted reply.  
"Why would I slap you?"  
"Because I kissed you and you don't like me like that." He reached down so he could play with the hem of his shirt.   
"Who told you I don't like you like that?" Deceit smirked. He smirked so naturally, so beautifully. The expression fit him so well.   
"Why would anyone love me? I'm just me." Virgil looked up, meeting his eyes again.  
"Because you're just perfect." And Deceit leaned back in. And it was magic all over again. One hand on Virgil's jaw, the other on his lower back. Virgil's hands ended up in Deceit's hair, gripping and tugging based on the progression of their kiss. For the first time in a long time, Virgil was happy. The stress of the current situation melted away. He forgot about Roman, about what he should or shouldn't be doing. All Virgil could think about was Deceit, and how magical this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me the happiest author ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some inward reflection.

Virgil hadn't seen Roman in nearly three days. The prince just vanished after their kiss. Anxiety didn't know how he was supposed to tell Roman if he wanted to give this a shot when he couldn't even find the prince, but he also didn't have a answer for him yet. Virgil didn't know what he wanted, torn between what he had and the possibility of something new. And what about Deceit? He was supposed to tell them they... Well he was supposed to tell them, confess, right? But how was he just supposed to /tell/ them? He'd just promised never to do that again, and then turned around and did it again. How could he have done that? And now Virgil was just considering running away with him? Running to where? Running from what? How could he abandon the others? But that's what he wanted, wasn't it? Was it? Virgil had so much here, the possibility of a family. A family that trusted him to own up and admit what he'd done, that he needed their help if he was going to stop doing it. He had to tell them. 

"Lo, I thought we agreed we would wait to tell them." Patton protested.  
"I know, but Deceit's been showing up exponentially more than usual. I'm sure it's because of us. We have to tell them."  
"But I'm worried about Virgil."  
"Patton, when he pretended he was you, I thought he really hurt you, or at least locked you away. All logic flew out the window, I thought... I thought I'd lost you."  
"Oh Logan, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Patton leaned in for a kiss. Logan was happy to provide one, pulling him close and letting the kiss deepen. Patton was a little surprised by that, but it was a good surprised. His hands found their way to Logan's hair. He could feel Logic's hands on his waist, pulling him closer.   
"I'm safe." Patton whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke. "I promise."   
Logan smiled, giving him another kiss before pulling away.   
"Let's go tell them."

Roman had to stop hiding. He needed to just face Virgil, face the others. If it meant rejection, it meant rejection. He couldn't keep hiding. He was the reason Deceit was popping up. He may have told Virgil his true feelings, but... But he was still lying, in a way, by hiding. He was lying to himself and pretending he wasn't dodging Anxiety whenever he could. He needed to let Virgil give him an answer, no matter what that answer was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand fanale

"You said we all needed to meet?" Thomas asked, looking around at the sides gathered in the living room.  
"Look, we all need to be... Honest here. It has become more than clear that some of us are still harboring secrets, so Patton and I have decided it would be best if we all just came clean." Logan sighed.  
"Look, I know-."  
"Virgil I'm sorr-."  
"We have to te-."  
They all began at once, then stopped.  
"I'll go first." Virgil sighed. "I'm just going to say it." He decided to stick with the usual 'rip off the bandaid' method before he lost his courage. "I made out with Deceit again, after you just told me not to, and we all decided to be honest." His eyes were squeezed shut. He couldn't bear to look at them.  
"Virgil, why?" Patton asked gently.  
"Because I was stressed and that's my coping mechanism!" His eyes flew open. "You all told me to stop seeing him, but didn't give me any alternative! Of course I'm going straight back to him, what else was I supposed to do?"  
"You could've come to one of us." Patton said gently.  
"But we aren't close. We never have been, and no one's trying to get any closer to me. Deceit... He's magical okay? He takes care of me when I can't, and there are times when I need that."  
"Look, I know what you and Deceit have is... It's magical, apparently, but I really do think we could have something just as good. Please, let /me/ take care of you. All I'm asking for is a chance?" Roman stepped forward, taking his hand. "Virgil, I love you, and I have loved you for a very long time. I want to prove to you that I can be everything he is and more. He's just using you, and persuing a relationship with Deceit will end in you getting hurt. So, just a yes or a no, will you go on a date with me?"  
Virgil looked up, meeting his eyes. He saw fear, vulnerability, and anxiety. But he also saw hope, joy, and admiration. Princey meant what he said, and he was really put the effort in, effort Deceit never used. And he was pretty cute...  
"Yes." Virgil blushed. Roman was still holding his hand.  
"Speaking of which, um, there is something Patton and I must confess." Logan cleared his throat. "We didn't want to overwhelm you with new information and scare you, so we decided to put off the announcement, but clearly it can wait no longer. Patton and I are dating as well, and have been for months. We didn't think hiding it would effect anything, but clearly it has, so we thought it would be best to be honest."  
"So you're all just sort of... Dating? Each other?" Thomas asked. They nodded.  
"Well congratulations! I mean, that's great. Did we get everything out? We're all good, Deceit won't be back?"  
"Thomas, Deceit is still a facet of your personality. Being honest will help to weaken him and keep him away, but there may not be a way to completely get rid of him. We just have to do our best to live honestly, and to ignore him as best as we can." Logan admitted. Thomas took a moment to process that. The thought that Deceit might always be a part of him scared him, but Thomas decided he could handle it. After all, his sides had just found new ways to be happy with each other, and it looked like Deceit's next visit would be a very long ways away. For now, they could all just live honestly, and peacefully with one another, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of my physics homework, I hope you're all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me to write more... *nudge, nudge, shoves you into the comment section* 
> 
> (You don't have to comment, I appreciate you guys just for reading, and I love you all)


End file.
